Haunted Symphony
by The Sixteenth
Summary: *Music Box Re-Make* The sweet melody of music. What secrets does it hold? What mysteries will it uncover? Who will live and who will die protecting the Music Box from evil? So many question yet so little time to find the answers. We just have to pray the music will guide you. *Oc needed*


**Hey guys! This is a remake of Music Box! I hope it doesn't seem do different to those who enjoyed the last won that a made to the point where even I didn't even know what was going on. :/**

**AnyWhale!**

**Jay: Ah! I see what you did there!**

**Cole: Enjoy the show...**

**Zane: it's a Story.**

**Cole: DON'T CORRECT ME!**

* * *

It was a nice day in The village. The Ninja and Nya had decided in stead of sitting inside, being lazy, and playing video games all day, they took a nice trip to Ninjago's National Museum. They never really had the time to take a look around considering the Stone Army display coming alive and destroying few exhibits. But Garmadon is good, The Devourer gone for good. They had nothing to worry about.

"I don't get why people come to museums." Jay sighed. "It just a bunch of boring old things."

"Jay, a museum is a great place to learn about the past." Zane said. "A vase could have an ancient Egyptian inscription on it telling of how life was back then for-"

"Zane, you are making this way too boring."

"Do you want to go to the gift shop, Jay?" Nya asked.

"Do I!?"

Jay and Nya both raced off leaving the group and went into the gift shop.

"Lovebirds..." Cole said.

Without warning; someone dressed in a yellow ninja attire, mask on, carrying a messenger bag ran right into Kai, knocking them both to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're!-"

But they had already gotten up and ran out of the museum.

"-going..." Kai finished.

"STOP! THIEF!" The museum owner shouted.

"Guys, I believe the person in the yellow ninja suit was stealing from the museum." Zane stated.

They got up and raced out the museum to find the thief. He might have been long gone so they decided to split up. Kai stopped the yellow ninja.

"Hey you!" Kai shouted.

They turned around and started to run. Kai chased after him. When the thief noticed he was still chasing him he ran faster.

'Dang, this guy is fast.' Kai thought.

Kai chased the yellow ninja into an alleyway where he grabbed him by the neck. When he did, the person spoke... But in a feminine voice...

"Y-You... You wouldn't he a girl... Would you?" They said.

Kai let go when he realized he was chocking her. He took off her hood. Long light brown hair with blond dyed tips fell neatly on her shoulders. Her eyes shined emerald green with the look of sadness and fright in them. She was scared of what Kai was going to do next.

"Why did you steal from the museum?" Kai asked.

He knew it was weird to ask but he just wanted to know her reason.

"They stole from me first! Honest! I only did it to get it back!" She pleaded.

"What did you-"

"They!" She corrected.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Ok, what did THEY steal from you?"

"I will tell you if you help me get out of here! I promise I will!" She cried.

Kai hesitated. Unsure of if he should help or not. She was a criminal right? She could be lying but her voice spoke of honesty. Kai could already hear police sirens heading toward the meuseum. He couldn't just leave her here.

'Ugh! I hope I don't end up regretting this!' Kai thought.

"Alright, I'll help you..." Kai said aloud.

"Thank you! By the way, I'm Jasmine." She said.

"Kai. Now it's going to be pretty hard to get you cout of here considering the face that you are in the ninja suit."

"Its ok. I brought extra clothes." Jasmine said.

She then spun into spinjitzu, creating a yellow tornado much to Kai surpirze. When it died down, Jasmine had on white flats,a pink mini skirt. Her top was a white spaghetti strap shirt and a blue vest. The pink messenger bag holding the stolen item hung nicely at her side.

"Let's go." She said.

"How do you know how to do that?" Kai asked.

"Do what? Oh! Spinjitzu? Just something I picked up."

"What?"

"I'll explain later just please help me!"

They both casually walk out of the alleyway avoiding getting attention drawn to them. They walled by the museum where the owner was giving the deputy a description.

"Hey! You two! A police officer called.

"Crap! I think they found out..." Jasmine whisper.

"Just stay calm." Kai said.

The policeman walked over to them and just when they thought he was about to realize Jasmine was the yellow ninja and arrest her...

"Have any of you two seen a yellow ninja?" He asked.

"No officer." They said in unison.

"Alright, sorry to bother you." He said as he walked off.

After that experience, Kai led Jasmine to The Destiny's Bounty. They walked on board and Jasmine let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much." She said.

The others walked onto the deck. Noticing Kai but also noticing the new broad on board with him.

"Hey Kai, Who's this?" Cole asked.

"This is Jasmine." He answered."She...uh...she's... Umm..."

"Uh... She's what Kai?" Jay asked. "Your girlfriend?"

"WHAT!? NO!" Jasmine and Kai yelled.

"I... Was that yellow ninja..." Jasmine admitted.

"KAI! Nya yelled.

"What? What'd I do?" Kai said.

"Don't act all innocent!" Nya yelled. "You brought that thief on board The Bounty!?"

"She asked for my help and that's what I did!"

"So you helped, and now you're harboring, a criminal?" Cole asked.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong but honest! They stole from me first!" Jasmine yelled.

Nya answered sarcastically, "Yeah. That's original."

As they where yelling back and forth at each other Sensei Wu, hear all the commotion, walked onto the deck with Lloyd by his side. And he was not pleased.

"ENOUGH!" Sensei shouted.

They all stopped yelling dead cold in there tracks.

"Sensei, I'm sorry but may I just add that Kai here brought a thief onto The Bounty!?" Jay yelled.

"It's not like that." Kai pleaded. "They stole from her first!"

"Kai, we all know that is very unlikely!"

Sensei hit the both on the head with his cane. Then he calmly walked over to Jasmine.

"Tell me, and what is your name?" He asked.

"Jasmine..." She answered.

"Now, what is it they stole from you?"

Jasmine reaches into the pink messenger bag and pulls out a golden music box. It has an inscription but no one can depict what it says.

"This music box has been in my family for years." Jasmine began.

"I don't see what's so special about it." Jay said.

"It holds a secret; a secret not known to any living man no matter how wise. It's been in my family for a few years now. Given to me by my mother when she fell ill. I came to Ninjago in hopes I would be able to uncover this secret. I check the museum in hoped of finding something similar to the music box. When I consulted the owner he just wanted me to sell it to him. I obviously refused."

"And that's when they stole it from you?" Kai asked.

"Yes." she said. "There are also four other music boxes linked to this one. Silver, bronze, diamond, and ruby."

"Wait, is this thing dangerous?" Cole asked.

"If those Music Boxes falls into the hands of evil, it will forever remain sealed causing chaos to rule. I'm willing to give up my life if I have to in order to prevent that from happening. But I must also defend myself. So in the years I have been here I have trained with an Sensei learning the arts of Spinjitzu."

"Whoa, you know spinjitzu?!" Jay said.

"Then why don't you stay here and become a Ninja?" Wu asked.

"Me? Oh, I don't know. I hope I wouldn't be a burden..." She said.

"We could help you uncover this mystery to your music box and the whereabouts of the others." Zane said.

"You would help me...?" She said.

"Yeah, we're Ninja we help people!" Jay said. "It's practically in the name!"

"No it's not." Cole corrected.

"I said practically."

Jasmine smiled. She thought they would act hostile before her but after she told them the truth they began to warm up to her.

"Thanks. I think I will." She said.

She did Spinjitzu becoming, yet again, a yellow tornado. When she stopped she was in her yellow ninja suit.

"Welcome to the team... Ninja of Music..." Sensei said.

They all cheered happily as to welcoming there newest team member. They will help her protect and uncover the secret to her Family's Music Box. But who would be after such a thing? No one maybe. But perhaps there was someone. Waiting in the shadows. For the right moment... To _strike..._

* * *

**Yeah! I hope you guys and gals enjoyed the first chappie! What? You did! Then tell your friends!**

**Cole: Your family!**

**Kai: Your neighbors!**

**Jay: You dog.**

**Seriously...? Anywhale! I really hope you like this so hit the review button! And do what it says!**

**~READ AND REVIEW~**

**Oc Info:**

**Name:**

**Age: **

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Skill(s): **

**Ninja Skill: (optional)**

**Do they play a part in the Music Box Mystery? Explain: (optional)**

**Good or Evil?:**

**Crush: (optional)**

** Any Relation to Jasmine? Friend/sister/cousin: (optional)**

**Extra: **


End file.
